This invention relates generally to a device for providing intermaxillary fixation. This includes setting or fixing the jaw of a patient to facilitate the stabilization and healing of a fracture. The invention may also be used to fix a patient's jaw for other purposes, such as stabilizing jaws for oral, plastic, maxillofacial, ENT and trauma surgeries. The invention may also be used for the early stabilization and management of facial fractures in non-surgical settings such as by military corpsmen.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an upper and lower arch bar fastenable to a patient's teeth using pliable cable or zip ties which are easy to apply and present substantial adjustability so that the teeth may be aligned and fixed in a desired position specific to the needs of a patient.
It is well known to fasten the upper teeth to the lower teeth of a patient presenting with a broken jaw to align and fix the jaw so that it may appropriately heal. Broken jaws are relatively common and often present from sports injuries, automobile accidents, falls, and physical altercations. Jaws may also be broken for cosmetic surgery purposes and in some incidences upon the removal of diseased or cancerous jaw tissue. It is also known to wire a patient's jaw shut as a weight-loss aid in cases of extreme obesity.
In cases of trauma, it is often necessary and desirable to quickly set a broken jaw to prevent enhancement or further injury from undesirable jaw movement. This is particularly true in events such as automobile accidents and jaws which are injured in combat. For all jaw fixing procedures, it is desirable to quickly and easily fix the jaw with minimal pain to the patient, reduction of risk associated with jaw fixing and in a manner which eliminates puncture injuries to the physician and the patient.
Historically, jaws were typically fixed by boring holes through the patient's jawbone and then using metal wire to pull the lower jaw upward to the upper jaw, then twisting or otherwise fastening the wire to prevent undue movement. Other procedures included drilling into the jawbone for the placement of bolts, screws or other anchors and then wrapping wire around these fasteners to fix the jaw. Such procedures are difficult and time-consuming and present substantial risk for both patient and physician. During the application of the wires, physicians are often wounded by sharp ends of the wires. Moreover, it is very difficult to place the wire ends so that they do not cause additional injury to the patient's mouth. The use of wire materials to fix a jaw regularly cause puncture injury to both patient and physician thereby increasing the risk of blood-borne disease transmission such as HIV and hepatitis.
Various methods have been undertaken to avoid the use of metal wires to fix a patient's jaw. For example, small hooks have been glued to the patient's teeth and then fastened together with plastic material. One such device and procedure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,288 to Deslauriers. This process, however, is time-consuming and difficult to place in some surgical settings such as in a combat hospital. Other efforts to avoid the use of wires have also resulted in products which are difficult to apply. It is necessary for any such apparatus to be installed such that the lower jaw is fixed to the upper jaw and virtually all lateral movement and up-and-down movement is eliminated. Accordingly, it is preferred that each of the patient's teeth are utilized to provide maximum area of contact and to eliminate such undesirable movement.
The total elimination of all bone screws, drilling, wire placement and the like is highly desirable as is the use of a device which is quickly and easily installed with the elimination of any significant risk of injury to patient or physician.